drums of glass
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Trinity found two good friends in the Mcmanus brothers. She grows close to the two and them become something like family. They lean on each other in times of trouble, knowing they have each others backs. As time progresses, so does the relationship of Trinity and Murphy, with a little help from Connor of course. Crap summary, just read anyway. What do you have to lose?


Little Lion Man

So I had seen the beginning of Boondock Saints and fell in love with it. I haven't been able to finish it though wich saddens my soul. So I came up with this character who may do well with our two lads.

Let me know what you think. For now this is going to be a small ficlet unless I get some really good feedback. This is going to take place before the movie.

Read, review, but most of all, enjoy it.

Eat Drink Be Merry.

She sat up on her bed. It was too damn early for her to be up but life can be a bitch. Her band had a gig today at the bar she worked at. She grabbed her cigaretes from her nightstand and lit one. After she inhaled, she let the smoke fall from her lips and curl gracefully around her. She ran a hand through her crazy, curly brown hair and sighed. Letting the stick hang from her lips, she hoisted herself off the mattress and padded her way to her tiny kitchen for some coffee in her boxers and hoodie.

When she walked through the doorway, she had to duck to miss a glass being thrown at her. Her cigrete fell from her lips. And she looked as the glass and whiskey fell to the floor. She stood and glared at the ass in her kitchen.

"Who the fuck do ya think ya are?!" She yelled. "Don't throw my shit!"

"Shut up! You deserve it ya fucking whore!" The man, her boyfriend (using the term loosely, she doesn't even know why she is still with the useless ass). "I'm venting my anger that _you_ caused!"

"I don't give a damn if yer angry! Ya don't throw my shit! If you're so angry, get the fuck out my house, you useless son of a bitch!" She screamed. She was a bit hung over and was never much of a morning person. And she hated this man. She was done.

"You seriously want me to leave?!" he yelled, not believing her. He began to cross the room towards her. "Yeah right, you know the moment im out that door yer gonna be crawling to me, on yer fucking knees like the pathetic bitch you are." He whispered in her face and she could smell the whiskey on him.

"Get the fuck out my face." She hissed at him and went to walk out of the kitchen after spitting in his face.

She was stopped when the man grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the kitchen and into the small table for two. She was stunned for a moment but the sound of him rushing over to her brought her to her feet and she grabbed a chair and tossed it in his direction. He fell on his face.

"You fucking cunt! Fucking hurt, what did I do to you!?" he yelled.

"You threw me across the room you shit!" She yelled and went to leave the room. She would call Andrew, her drummer and have him help remove the scum. Andrew was much taller (and sadly slightly stronger) than her. She was a petite woman but she prided herself on her strength. Since she was sixteen, she regularly got into fights because of her temper, and focused on music and building muscle. She was not going to take anything lying down anymore.

She did not hear the man get up. He was behind her and wrapped an arm around her throat, trying to cut off her air supply. She grabbed his arms, trying to get him off. After a few seconds of panic, she had calmed down enough to formulate several escape possibilities. She jumped off the floor and used her weight to pull him down. He let her go to try to catch himself. she pushed him off her and sat on him, using one of her feet to pin his arm down and using her knee to pin the other. She began wailing on his face, wanting to inflict as much damage as possible.

"Take! This! You STUPID! Son of PIG!" she yelled and vented her anger onto his face until he was black, blue and red. HE was out cold.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, she stood and grabbed him by his shirt. She began to drag him out of her apartment and down the flight of steps. Halfway down, a familiar voice offered her help.

"Oi, need help taking out the trash?" Her drummer, Andrew, offered.

"Nah, I got this." She said and dragged the man outside where she all but tossed him off the small front steps. He knocked over a trash bin and Andrew laughed.

"Damn, Trinity. What he do?" Andrew asked as she passed him and headed for the apartment.

"He didn't make me coffee." She said with a straight face. Trinity was usually a laid back person but in the mornings, with no coffee and a hangover, she was a demon.

Trinity flipped on the coffee machine and grabbed another cigarette. Andrew flopped on the couch and made himself at home.

"So you gonna miss me when I'm gone?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. Why, should I?" she asked, not batting an eye. Andrew feigned hurt, knowing she would actually miss him. She like to put up a front when she was uncomfortable or upset.

"Well, I'm moving. Probably never going to see me again." He said casually as he picked up an old newspaper.

"But I'll hear from you." She said as she watched him, the statement sounded like she was unsure of its accuracy.

"Of course. And don't worry, you'll still see me, I'm hard to get rid of for good." He said and looked back at her with a reassuring smile. When he went back to the newspaper, she let out a breath she had been holding. Andrew had been her best friend for years. She was going to miss him, but he was going to be happier out of Boston. He and his lovely wife, now pregnant, were moving to Tennessee to be closer to her family. She had been in Boston for Uni, the two met and bam! Love.

Trinity took a drag from her cigarette and padded back into her room to get dressed and brush her teeth. She yanked on a pair of form fitting camo pants and tan combat boots that laced up to her shin. She tugged on a black, sleeveless button up shirt over her grey sports bra. She ran a hand threw her hair, brushed her teeth and went for her beloved coffee.

"Ready to go?" Andrew asked and stood. She nodded, downing the black liquid as fast as she could and grabbed her black cadet jacket. "Take it with you. Don't burn your throat, it pays the rent." He joked as the two left and began walking down the street.

Trinity worked and kept the drinks going. Her pants hugged her figure closely and her shirt was short enough that it did not quite reached her waist on her pants. The skin on her sides of her hips showed when she reached out. A few tattoos could be seen. The edges of others could be seen on the back of her shoulders but were hidden from view. Her mood had improved after drinking the black gold liquid. She liked it when the bar was busy. She loved her boss, Doc, and she loved the people there. Occasionally there would be an ass but she could take care of herself. If a patron noticed, they would usually jump in for her.

There were a few who hung around a lot. She recognizes them but doesn't ever really get a chance to meet them properly. She was usually on stage by the time they came in.

Tonight would be the last time she played on that stage with Andrew, and possibly for ever. She didn't want to play music without the man who had become her brother.

They played well. They kept the music upbeat for the most part. And afterwards, after all but a few loyal patrons had filed out, Doc gave them a few free rounds as a way of saying goodbye and goodluck to Andrew.

When Andrew was explaining why he was leaving to the few staff and patron still drinking, Trinity slipped outside for some fresh air. It was a cold and clear night. She had left her jacket inside but didn't want to go back in. She sat, smoked two cigarettes and watched the stars. The rest of the people had probably cleared out for the most part, so she decided to go back in and help close up and say goodnight. Or good morning, seeing as it was nearly two.

She stood and tossed her cigarette but and made to head inside, rubbing her arms to regain some warmth. A trashcan in the alley next to her was knocked over and she turned to see the swollen fce of the man she threw out of her apartment that morning charging at her. "You're gonna pay for this, bitch!" he yelled.

Out of pure instininct, Trinity turned and ran for the parking lot, where there were enough lights for people to see if she got 'murdered.

"Get back here!" He yelled as he grabbed her by her hair. HE threw her to the ground and began kicking her in the stomach. She curled and tried to block the blows. She could not get up and she could not defend herself.

She heard the bar doors open as two men yelled out.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" One yelled as they ran at him. The man kicked Trinity full in the face, nearly breaking her nose and knocking her out. She saw stars. The man disappeared from her sight as he was tackled by one of them. She heard a scuffle but it was faint. Everything sounded fuzzy and she had to blink a few times to see in front of her. There was a man's face that showed slight concern. His mouth was moving but for a few seconds, she could only hear ringing.

"Ok? Hey. Can ya hear me?" A thick Irish accent broke through the ringing and she could hear after it faded away. Trinity didn't answer but tried to sit up. "Woah, take it easy, lass. You jus' got the shit beat outta ya." The man said and placed a hand on her far shoulder and arm to steady her. She shook him off.

"Thanks. But I didn't need your help." She said and tried to stand. She almost fell on her face when the man caught her.

"Sure ye didn't. Steady now." He said calmly and quietly. She pushed off him. "I don't need your help." She said quietly and began wiping the blood from her nose and eyed the man before her. He had dark hair and young blue eyes. His mouth was thin and firm, but he was not tensed.

A breeze brushed past and her hair swayed. His jacket fluttered. It felt as if it was straight out of a corny movie.

"Thanks." She muttered. The man smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, lass. Do you know him? Looked like something personal." He asked and rubbed his hands together. He stood in a black sweater and pants. He must have left his coat inside as well.

"Kicked him out this morning. He was a useless git. I did that to his face." She said as she wiped away more blood. The man looked at her and his mouth hung open a bit before he laughed. "Nice! Bet the bastard deserved it. What's your name, lass?" He asked, and the other man began to make his way over. Her gaze flicked to him before returning to the man she was speaking with.

"Trinity. And who are you two?" She asked as she wiped way more blood. Her nose was still bleeding.

"McManus brothers, at yer service!" The other man said as he did a mock bow and threw his arm over his brother's shoulders. "I'm Connor. This here nit is Murphy. Ya did number on that sorry sack of shit." He laughed. Connor was energetic, they bother were.

"Thanks again. See you guys around." She said and turned to leave. Her head spun and she fell back on the ground.

"Woah, there, lass. Maybe we should help ya home!" Murphy suggested as the two brothers grabbed her by her arms and gently helped her up. She tried to shrug them off but she was tired and sore.

"Bugger off. Don't need your help." She mumbled. The brothers lifted her arms over their necks. "Where do ya live?"

"I don't need your help. I'm not telling you two. Crazy mother fuckers." She sighed and shook her head.

"He musta kicked ya face pretty hard lass, that or yer one of the most stubborn women I e'er had the pleasure o' meetin'." Conor said and laughed. Trinity just hummed and let the dark creep over her vision. Her body went limp and she began to fall.

"Woah, there she goes." Connor said, chuckling. Murphy laughed right along with him.

"Stubborn lass." Murphy muttered amusedly. "What do we do with her?"

"Let's take her home. Never told us where she lives and her friend is long gone now. Hospital is too much for just something so simple." Connor suggested.

"Fine, but she's taking your bed!" Murphy laughed and the two brothers brought the woman to their apartment.

The let her down on one of the beds and took of her shoes. Murphy grabbed a cloth and stuck it under the tap. Connor went to their small fridge and pulled out a few seven ups and lit a cigarete. He watched as Murphy started cleaning away the blood on her face.

"She's really gonna be pissy in the mornin'." Connor offers. Murphy smiles.

"Just hope she don't bite." Murphy replied.

Trinity groaned and rolled over. A sore pain tore through her abdomen and chest as a flash of pain made her force her eyes even more shut. She pulled the soft blanket over her head. It smelled of beer, smoke, and a man? Did she go home with someone last night? No. She wasn't usually one for one night stands. She let the blanket fall from her face and she rubbed her eyes, flipping slowly onto her back.

"Oi! Muphy, she's up!"

"'bout time." He muttered. Trinity kept her hands over her eyes to block out the light. She felt hands playfully slapping at her cheeks. She moaned tiredly and tried to swat them away.

"C'mon, sleeping beauty. Gotta wake up now! It's nearly noon!" Murphy encouraged her.

"Too fucking early." She mumbled. Murphy roared with a laugh and Connor began pinching her cheeks. Her hand struck out and met his face. The two brothers laughed. Trinity rolled over and shoved her face under the pillow.

"Oh now tha' won't do, lass!" Murphy laughed. HE and Connor snagged the blanket away from her and she curled up, trying to regain some warmth.

"C'mon. We got coffee." Connor offered as a bribe, and she sat right up, eyes wide and turned to them, the pillow fell on the ground. He picked up the mug from the floor and handed it to her. She nodded a thanks and drank it. She closed her eyes and filled her nose with the smell. She heard someone chuckling. She opened her eyes and glared at Murphy.

She sat on the bed and crossed her legs like an indian. She twisted the white mug in her hands. "So what am I doing here?" She inquired. Muphy plopped next to her on the bed and lit a cigarete and offered one to Trinity. She took it.

"You passed out, lass. Didn't know where you lived so we brought ya here." Connor said as he sat on the bed opposite. Murphy leaned back, completely relaxed. Trinity spared him a glance.

"Thanks." She muttered and sipped some more coffee. She still sounded slightly grumpy. To be honest her face still hurt, a lot. And so did her torso. She absent mindedly traced the sore spot on her face. Her nose had stopped bleeding and one of the boys wiped her face.

"Hey, lass, leave it be." Connor said as he got off his bead and over to a small fridge. Murphy had sat up and crosed his legs, facing Trinity. He patted the spot in front of him. "Scoot here, darling. Lemme see yo' shinin' face." He said, grinning a bit. Trinity turned her body and faced him, scooting slightly closer. Connor came back with a few cold can of soda and a wet rag Murphy began to prod her sore face, he stuck his tounge out in concentration.

"Ow." She winced when he gently touched the bridge of her nose. A bruise had blossomed under her eye and then up over her nose.

"Sorry, lass." He said with small smile and gently prodded it. She winced. "Took a good beatin'. Surprised, ya nose isn't broken." HE said an his brother tossed him a soda and the wet rag. The wrapped the can in the rag and gently placed it on her face. She closed her eyes at the slight relief in the pain. She relaxed her shoulders and sighed but winced at the throb in her torso.

"So who was he?" Connor asked. Murphy stood and filled him in. She listened to the banter and the conversation between them. They were laid back, relaxed. She supposed she could too. She sipped her coffee and kept the can on her face. Something landed on the bed next to her. She opened her eyes to see some clothes.

"You can borrow those." Muprhy said.

"Yeah, but don't forget to give 'em back!" Connor called from a small table, smoking, with a laugh.

"Thanks." Trinity muttered and started to remove her shirt over her head but flinched once it got to her ribs. She started to unbutton it instead. She tossed it onto the bed and looked down. She sat her mug down on the floor and set her feet next to it. A large bruise formed on her chest and down the front of her stomach. It hurt to move. She sighed and stuck the cigarette in her mouth.

"Jesus, lass. The hell did ya do ta the bastard?" Connor asked and got up from the table. He made his way around to her and pushed on her shoulders. She struggled to stay upright but he forced her to lean back. "Lemme check ya. Quit yer fussin; and let me check ya." She sighed and plopped on the bed.. She slowly stretched so her hands were behind her head. She felt Connor poking at her and tried not to flinch or wiggle. She was sore and ticklish.

"Oi, Murphy, looks like we got a wriggler!" he said as he began to poke at her sides. She kicked out and hit him in the stomach.

"Oh leave the poor lass alone, Connor." Murphy laughed from across the room. Trinity stood and grabbed the shirt she had been given. It was a black long sleeved shirt, almost like a sweater but slightly thinner. The arms were too long and passed her fingers, she grabbed the clothe and brought it to her nose. It smelled like smoke and slight cologne with alcohol. It was loose on her figure a bit. She stripped off her jeans, One of the boys had taken her shoes and socks off at night.

She didn't care that she was stripping in front of two grown men. She had black boy shorts on under her camo pants. She grabbed the jeans that had been tossed to her. She looked over her shoulder to see both brothers were too busy smoking, eating and drinking (and bantering) to watch her undress. Even though she wasn't shy, she was greatful for the privacy.

Trinity tugged on the jeans. They were too long and a few sizes too big. She grabbed her socks and boots and tugged them on as well. She didn't turn and say anything to the men, she just made her way to the door and opened it.

"What, no goodbyes, lass?" Connor called out.

"Aye, don't ya know it's rude not ta thank yer hosts?" Murphy finished. Trinity tossed a thanks over her shoulder and walked out, shutting the door behind her. When she got to the steps, the door opened again and Murphy stuck his head out the door.

"Aye, lass, you always in such a bad mood?" he teased. She actually smiled genuinely at him.

"Only when I'm tired. Thanks for everything, but I need to get home and sleep. I have work tonight and Andrew leaves tomorrow." Trinity explained, some of her more cheerful mood showing its head.

"He your boyfriend?" Murphy teased but something odd flashed across his eyes so quick she almost missed it. She shook her head.

"He's married. She's pregnant too. He's like a brother to me. They are the only family I've got." She didn't know why she sounded so sappy, but it was hard to keep her thoughts quiet at the moment and needed someone who wasn't Andrew to listen. Murphy smiled softly in understanding.

"Get home then, we'll see you tonight. Connor and I are going to the bar again. Get home safe, lass." He bid her farewell and she began to descent the steps. He stuck his head back out.

"Oi! Trinity." sHe stopped and looked back at him. "Ye can stop by anytime. And if he bothers ya anymore, we got yer back."

Trinity nodded in thanks and started back down the steps. She was glad to have briefly met the two. She had seen them around but never was able to talk to them. She recognized Murphy as the man who helped her a few nights ago as well. One of the drinkers at the bar had started to become violent and rowdy. When she tried to stop him, he damn near pulled her across the bar. Murphy had stepped in and knocked him out and on his ass. Connor must have been the man who helped him drag the man out of the bar.

Trinity hadn't even bothered to change when she got home. She crashed on her bed and listened to the two voicemails left on her phone. One from Andrew and one from his wife, Edna. She hates the name so she goes by eddy. Andrew used to complain about how when he spoke about her as Eddy, people gave him funny looks. Trinity always laughed.

"_Hey, Trinity. Left the bar and didn't see you. I guess you got home ok. If I don't see or hear from you by tonight, I'm coming over to check on ya. See you later." _That was Andrew's message. Trinity didn't bother calling him back, she would see him tonight.

"_Hey, Trin. It's Eddy. Calling to see if you made it home ok. Andrew was a bit worried. Said he thought he saw your ex, Luke, hangin' around the bar." _That would have been nice to know. "_Anywho, when you get home, give us a call back before you- mph…." _There was what sounded a pained grunt and Trinity sat up and looked at the phone. She laid back down when the voice continued. "_Sorry, I'm ok. Go away, Felicia, I'm fine, just false contractions….I'm leaving her a message! Sorry. Sister is in town, she's gonna help us move. So yeah, call us or just show up at work. Hope you got home ok. I'll see you tomorrow!" _

The lase message was only a few hours ago. Her and Andrew would be going to Tennessee tomorrow and a ball of anxiety dropped in her stomach. It was a long way from Boston. Everything could go wrong. What if the baby came while they were on a highway? She was due any day now. She fiddled with the small necklace that Andrew had given her years ago. It was a small, dime sized pendant that held St. Christopher, the patron saint of travelers. Perhaps she should let him borrow it for when he leaves.

Trinity crawled under the covers and slept, depending on her alarm to wake her for work. She hoped sleep would help prepare her for her last night working with Andrew and get her in a better mood.

Her thoughts drifted to the boys as her mind drifted to sleep. The boys were lively, fun. She felt bad for being a grouch and seeming ungrateful. She just got weird when people helped her. She even got weird sometimes when Andrew helped her. She liked to fight her own fights but Luke had just come out of nowhere.

Connor and Murphy had helped her, taken her home, cleaned her up, clothed her and offered her food and drink. Their home was open to her and she didn't even know them. She liked them and their boisterous spirits. They were the type that people would draw to and the brothers drew her in. Murphy and Connor were positive forces in such a negative and dim place. They were easy to trust. And from what had happened over the past few hours, she could tell they were good men.

Maybe she would see them at the bar tonight. Maybe it would be a good, fun rowdy night that Trinity loved so much.

Trinity rolled out of bed at four. She hit the floor and picked herself up. Her shoes and socks were still off and she padded to the kitchen and turned on her coffee maker. She ran to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. sHe scrubbed herself clean in record time and jumped out. She threw on clean underclothes but couldn't decide on what to wear. She sighed and threw on the clothes the brother's had given her.

"No time for anything else." She muttered and grabbed some coffee and a banana from the counter. She downed the coffee as fast as she could and threw on her shoes while eating the banana. She dropped most of it on the floor while trying to put on her men's work boots.

"Shit." She muttered and tossed it, giving up on food. She ran out the door, her jacket and bag were still at the bar. She booked it out the door, down the steps and ran in a lively sprint to the bar. She was running a bit late and the last thing Trinity wanted was Andrew busting down her door. Again.

Oh yeah, one night she was drinking after work and passed out at her place. She ended up sleeping in late because she forgot to set her alarm. Andrew thought that Luke or some other asshole had beat her dead so he showed up at her doorstep and busted the thing off its damn hinges. Trinity made him pay for it and fix it.

She smiled at the memory.

She was a lot happier today, even with Andrew leaving the next day. Maybe it was he wanting to have a good final day with him, maybe it was seeing the brothers again. Their energy was contagious. Maybe it was both.

She made it to the bar in record time and burst through the door and almost knocked over Andrew.

"Woah!" he said as he steadied them. "There you are! Thought I was going to have to break down your door again!" He laughed. Trinity grinned and hit him on the arm and shoved him back in the door.

"Andrew McPherson don't you dare break down my door again. Or I swear to Jesus I'ma kick your ass all the way to Tennessee!" She yelled. Doc and a few other bar tenders and waitress were sitting at the bar or getting ready to open. Their attention were now on the two bartenders and part time band mates.

Andrew chuckled until he noticed her face. His expression grew to a serious, grim (and frankly terrifying) look. She pittied the poor fool who would date his daughter.

"Luke, do that?" He said as he grabbed her face and moved it left to right, looking at the bruise that went from her cheek to her nose. She swatted him away.

"Yeah. Got my front too. McManus brothers got him good though. I'm fine! I'm fine!" The laughed as he tried to poke her front stomach to see how badly bruised she was. A grin spread across his face.

"Well I'll be. Never took you for the type to screw twins in the same night!" He laughed but quickly stopped when Trinity began to smack at him and yell at him.

Doc yelled to the two (along with his usual profanities) to get to work. The bar was opening soon and there was a lot to do. Banter between the staff was more frequent than usual. Everyone was in a lighter mood. Tonight was going to be a good night.

People began flocking to the bar. They were in high spirits and Trinity could practically feel the energy buzzing around the bar. She began to hum. She hadn't seen the brothers come in yet, but she wasn't worried. Hey would be here.

The music was loud but that didn't stop a few people cheering every time someone walked in. Even some of the staff began to holler. Trinity began to clear off some tables, grabbing the mugs, bottles and glasses before wiping them down. She weaved her way through the crowd of people expertly. Sometimes people would knock into her and she would shove them off. One man, obviously new to the bar, tried to grope her ass. She splashed some hard liquor from a glass she was carrying and punched him in the face. He would have a black eye the next morning. And when people asked why, he could tell them it was because he tried to grope the shortest bartender in the pub. Andrew and another built bartender removed the man from the building.

When the men went to throw him out, they had to shove past two unsuspecting brothers. They stood confused for a second but cheered when the rest of the bar cheered for the man getting tossed out. They waltzed up to the bar where Trinity now stood, serving up alcohol as fast as humanly possible. Her smile widened when they stopped at the bar.

"Aye, lass!" Connor called, leaning over the bar. "Good morning to ya! Ya look like shit!"

"Oi, you can't say that to a lass!" Murphy said and smacked him on the head. Trinity laughed. She knew how she looked, but she didn't care. The clothes were baggy but in a way that didn't look horrid. She was comfortable and could move. That is what mattered most at the moment.

"It's alright, fellas. What can I get for ya?" She called over the music. She filled their shot glasses and they stuck around the bar. Their friend Roco came over and she filled up his glass a few times too. They joked and bantered and Andrew came over to thank the two brothers before he was whisked away to take care of another touchy patron or to clear tables. Time passed and it was nearing midnight when Trinity heard the phone ring.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Drew!" She called to the new bartender working behind the counter with her. "Take care of these guys, I gotta get the phone!" She walked away and lifted the phone. Her favorite song was playing, so she wasn't really worried when she picked up the phone, nothing bad happened when the song played.

"McGinty's what can I do for ya?" Trinity said as she wiped a glass in her hands and tucked the phone between her shoulder and cheek.

"Trinity! Trin it's-it's Eddy." Came out a labored gasp. Trinity dropped the glass and gripped the phone. The shattered glass got Doc's attention. He stared at her watching, so did Drew. Andrew leaned across the bar and eventually so did a few of the patrons, including the McManus brothers. She spoke hurridly into the phone and began bouncing on her feet.

"Oi, what's gotten into the lass?" Connor asked.

"Aye, she drink too much coffee, Doc?" Murphy asked.

"I-I can't say FUCK-ASS say for sure." Doc got out. Andrew jumped over the bar but the moment he did Trintiy slammed the phone and stared at it, frozen like a deer in the headlights.

"Trinity!" Andrew called out. Her head snapped to the group at the bar, her eyes wide. She mumbled something none of them caught.

"Say tha' again lass?" Murphy hollered. Trinity began to walk to them. "Baby!" She all but screamed before she began to laugh. Andrew froze and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping. Doc steadied him.

"Andrew the baby is coming!" She yelled and grabbed him in a hug. The two began to jump around and Andrew laughed and Trintiy screamed in joy. The men at the bar sat and watched, mildly entertained, caught off guard, and very confused. Andrew set her down and she began trying to untie her apron.

"Doc! The baby is coming! We gotta go, I hate to leave ya-" Doc cut him off.

"Don't- don't freFUCK worry. Ta-ta-take my SHIT! ASS! Truck. Truck. Go!" He shooed them off. And tossed him the keys.

"Oi, lass!" Murphy called and grabbed her attention. She tossed the apron and looked at him, smile still shinning on her face. "What's got ye so happy?" He asked standing, but leaning over slightly to hear her. Murphy didn't expect her reaching across, grabbing his face and planting a kiss right on his mouth before breaking away, ruffling his hair and shouting the answer. "Andrew's baby is on the way!" She exclaimed and jumped onto the bar and slid off onto the other side. Murphy stood in shock, completely caught off guard by the celebratory kiss. Connor laughed and clamped him on the back as Trinity fought her way through the crowd.

"Aye, lass!" Connor called. "I'll be expecting a kiss when ya get back! Make it even!" He joked.

"Maybe when I get back you goon!" She called and flew out of the bar. She jumped in the truck, urging Andrew to drive. She was right. It was going to be a good night.

The two made it to the hospital and stood by Edna the whole time. Andrew and Edna's daughter, Audrey, was being brought into the world, and anyone who heard the news back at McGinty's celebrated the miracle. They played Trinity's favorite song three times in celebration. It was the same song that was playing when she got the call.

Nothing bad happened while Blood of Cu Chulainn was playing.


End file.
